Fridays Seem to Be the Best
by Aero-Klaine
Summary: Kurt contemplates the days of the week. Random drabble, slight fluff.


**Title**: Fridays Seem to Be the Best  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG

**Summary**: Kurt contemplates the days of the week.  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Romance & Angst  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> None  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: Season 2  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,300  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee. If I did I would currently be married to Darren and Chris. Yup.

**Author's Note:** Yet _another_ fic I should probably not have started writing until I finished my other ones! It's slightly angsty so... yea... Enjoy!

~o.O.o~

Friday.

How had the word even been made up?

Actually, how had _any_ of the days of the week been thought up? The day part is perfectly understandable, but what the hell does 'fri' and 'wednes' mean?

It was all completely mental.

Kurt Hummel thinks Friday is probably the best and worst day of the week.

It was certainly better than Monday. Monday's meant the start of a whole new week of torture at McKinley.

Tuesday... His mom had died on a Tuesday.

Wednesdays were sort of like an intermission. A ridiculously long and pointless intermission. It was halfway through the week, but all the jocks at the school seemed crueler on Wednesdays. Kurt got shoved into the lockers at least three times every Wednesday.

And then there was Thursday. Thursdays always made Kurt feel as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting to either topple over the edge or be rescued. At least Glee was on Thursdays.

Fridays were exciting. They held the promise of the weekend to come. By the end of the week, most of the jocks laid off and left Kurt alone. But Fridays were still a schoolday, always a downside.

Saturdays did tend to be fun. Sometimes he would go out shopping with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, others he would spend lounging in his room, rewatching Cabaret for the umpteenth time. Or, as of quite recently, he could get the chance to go out for coffee with Blaine. Which was _always_ an exciting prospect.

Then, lastly, was Sunday. It was Kurt's least favourite day of the week, believe it or not. It was rather disappointing considering it was the only day with a name that made sense. But they always felt like a broken promise. It was a day named after the sun, yet Kurt found himself more often than not dreading the next day, and the start of a new week.

So he usually just spent his Sundays planning his outfits for the next week, trying to distract himself from his impending doom.

~o.O.o~

As the weeks slowly passed, Kurt found himself at Dalton Academy, and not at all dreading another day at school. Because he knew it would be spent with Blaine.

One Tuesday, he found an extra reason to hate the day when Blaine revealed his crush on some guy who worked at GAP -and was significantly _not_ Kurt.

But that soon passed and Kurt felt himself get more and more attached to the dark-haired boy.

And then Blaine had to go and drunkenly kiss Rachel.

Saturdays went down on the scale.

~o.O.o~

A new week brought yet another solo from Blaine, and Kurt had to express his feelings about the arrangement.

Tuesday brought the death of his canary, Pavarotti.

And just as Kurt was going to put this week in the top three of 'All Time Shittiest Weeks', Blaine asks to sing a duet with him.

At Regionals.

A duet.

With _Blaine._

It was all Kurt could think about Thursday night when he was trying to get to sleep.

On Friday, Blaine kissed Kurt.

Kurt thought he was dreaming, but when he woke up Saturday morning and found a rose on his pillow, he couldn't hold in his girlish squeal.

The following Saturday, they lost at Regionals, and Sunday Pavarotti was buried.

Kurt had Blaine with him, to hold his hand, and he felt completely happy with everything despite.

And yet... he felt like a part of him was missing.

~o.O.o~

It took a few weeks, but he realised at the Night of Neglect that the missing piece was at McKinley, with the Glee Club.

~o.O.o~

Two weeks later, he transferred back.

Blaine came and sang him goodbye, but Kurt knew he could never say goodbye to Blaine.

~o.O.o~

One Tuesday he's accused of cheating on Blaine with _Sam_. He wonders why he's still friends with these people.

~o.O.o~

Prom night was awful. Saturdays once again dropped on the scale as he felt the crown for Prom Queen fall on his head. But he masked it.

From the school.

From the Glee Club.

From Blaine...

~o.O.o~

Coach Sylvesters sisters' funeral is on a Saturday.

Three strikes for a once generally amazing day.

~o.O.o~

New York.

He's in New York.

He just snuck into the Gershwin Theatre and sang _For Good_ with Rachel.

In _New York_.

The only thing that could possibly make this better was if Blaine were with him.

But, at least he has Nationals to look forward to on Saturday!

~o.O.o~

He should have known.

Saturday was quickly becoming the worst day of the week, how did he not forsee their impending doom?

They lost Nationals...

They flew back to Lima, and Kurt had to stop himself from crying. He knew he'd be back in New York someday.

With Blaine...

~o.O.o~

When they arrive home on Monday, Kurt stays in his room. He doesn't want to have to face anyone.

But he knows at some point he's going to have to see Blaine.

By Friday he's feeling really childish for putting it off so long and fully expects Blaine to be mad at him.

But it's Blaine.

He just gives Kurt a huge smile and hug, kisses his neck quickly -they a_re_ standing outside the Lima Bean after all- before grabbing his hand and leading him inside, asking about his trip.

They discuss Nationals and Kurt's travels around New York City when, just as Kurt takes a sip of his coffee, Blaine says it.

"I love you,"

Kurt almost doesn't believe it.

"L-love you too,"

Fridays might just be his favourite day of the week.

**A/N:**

Yaaayyyyyy fluffyish Klaine drabble from season 2! Written entirely on my ipod and the majority of it at 4 in the morning!

You know, sometimes I tell myself I need a life... But then I remember that if I did, I wouldn't have Klaine to keep me happy~

Anyway, tell me what you think and whether or not I should write one for season 3! (which I probably won't do for a while... like, until it's finished, so it can be longer and have everything and such...) anyway, yes, reviews please!

xx Gazellie


End file.
